El Peso de la Noche
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Manuel es vendido al Imperio Hispano como esclavo y llevado hasta el harén del príncipe Martín. Desde allí hará lo imposible para ascender desde esclavo hasta la cima del mundo. /Argchi.
1. Los leones y el cordero

**El peso de la noche**

 **O**

 **O**

 _I. El cordero y los leones_

Gumayta puñén may, gumayta puñén may, kupage guru may, kupage guru may, cantaba Lilen, su guagua sobre sus brazos, mecida de aquí para allá por el tintineo suavecito que abandonaba sus labios. Xa pita puñén may, xa pita puñén may, amutugué guru may, xa pita puñén may, ¿tiene hambre la guagua? dijo ella en su lengua pero su niña estaba tan tranquila, tan reposada contra su pecho y acurrucada sobre ella. Lilen la apegó un poquito más, la abrazó y miró a los cielos; rogó por todo y por todos y se puso de pie con esfuerzo y sus trapos rozaban el polvo y siguió cantando amutugué guru may cuando entró a la ruca. Se encontró con Duham, que era la mayor de sus hijos, que dijo algo de ir con Nahuel y ella la dejó.

Duham afuera, dando brinquitos por la tierra, acomodó su cabello negro contra su hombro y llegó antes que Nahuel a la orilla del río en el que habían decidido encontrarse. Se miró en el reflejo del agua, tocó sus joyas y su cintillo y ordenó sus ropas. Volvió a mirarse una vez más, curiosísima de si Nahuel llegaría pronto o tardaría, pero entonces el agua le reflejó el rostro mestizo de Nahuel y ella se volteó, con una sonrisa.

Nahuel siempre había sido el winka, el kuñifal, el que era blanco y no servía para esconderse a la hora de la guerra. El que tenía el rostro gordito y dulce, el que tenía el cabello largo y marrón, el que era tan diferente a ellos, pero a Duham no le importaba; cuando eran niñitos y los niños se reían de él, Duham recuerda ver a Nahuel apegado a la pollera de su mamá y mirarla con esos ojos tristones, pero no eran tristones ahora, eran lindos y cariñosos y tenían todo el amor para ella. Eso era lo que creía cuando volvía a estar frente a su rostro.

Nahuel se sentó a su lado, a la orillita del río. Duham pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se encogió de hombros. En silencio los dos, observaban el ir y venir de las olas, el agua era tan clara que podían ver a los pececillos. El sol pegaba sobre sus caras y a Duham le gustaba cómo el pelo de Nahuel reflejaba la luz. No había necesidad de hablar, cuando se unieran para siempre, toda la eternidad sería de ellos para charlar, ¿quién quisiera romper esa ternura, esa intimidad entre ellos? Nahuel estiró sus dedos un poquito y tocó los dedos de Duham sin intención pero Duham se asustó y quitó la mano rapidísimo.

Entonces Nahuel optó por algo distinto. A su lado crecían las flores y decidió coger una. Era blanca y bonita y Duham lo miraba con atención. Nahuel con las manos temblorosas arrulló el tallito de la flor en la oreja de Duham. Ella se miró el reflejo en el agua y allí también podía mirar la sonrisa de Nahuel y tuvo que imitarlo. Tocó con la punta de los dedos los pétalos y temió arruinarlos, pero Nahuel con la mirada le dijo que no había nada de qué asustarse.

Duham se inclinó hacia él, Nahuel se inclinó hacia ella. Ella iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero entonces pudieron oír niños y cuando Duham levantó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que había humo en el aire.

\- ¡Los hispanos están aquí! ¡Los hispanos están aquí! -decían las voces de los niños y los dos se pusieron de pie tropezando. Nahuel le agarró la mano y corrieron de vuelta hasta el círculo de rucas iguales, de lejos las vieron envueltas en llamas, de lejos Duham fue capaz de oír la voz de su mamá llamándola y de su papá y sus hermanos.

\- ¡Ve con tu familia, yo debo encontrar a mi madre! -Duham se tomó los vestidos y trató de encontrar el camino a su ruca entre los hombres que luchaban y las mujeres que tomaban a sus hijos y corrían hacia todos lados. En ese momento, ella no pensó que esas palabras habían sido las primeras y las últimas que le oiría decir a Nahuel.

Pues el día en que todo ocurrió, el cielo estaba gris y la mamá de Nahuel, Rayén se llamaba la mujer, traía los piñones en su cesta. El día en que ellos llegaron, ella andaba por los bosques y estaba perdida por el humo de las rucas que ellos quemaron. Los niños seguían gritando ¡los hispanos están aquí, los hispanos están aquí! O así después contaría Nahuel, que ya no tendría por nombre Nahuel, a todos los que estaban en esa gran habitación. Los hispanos eran gente mala, ellos querían conquistar, querían el sometimiento. Ese día, todo pasó muy rápido. Los hispanos quemaron lugares sagrados y asesinaron a los hombres y a las mujeres viejas y a todas las otras mujeres madres que se les cruzaron por el camino. Mataron también a los animales y se llevaron sus joyas.

Nahuel tenía la boca cubierta por el humo y las piernas le parecían de lana y la voz apenas le alcanzaba para gritar ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! pero entonces era sobrepasado por los llantos de las guaguas que estaban por aquí y por allá; los hispanos parecían pumas y atacaron todo.

El día en que ocurrió, Nahuel cayó al suelo entre el fuego y la tierra. El día en que todo ocurrió, Rayén apareció con sus piñones y su cestita esparcidos por el suelo. Nahuel chilló cuando pudo verla ahí, a su frente, ahí, entre dos blancos. Estaba muy nublado y ellos aparecían allí como ratas. ¡Mamá! Siguió gritando. Los hispanos eran perros bravísimos, ellos mataron a todos allí, asesinaron a esas ovejas mansas y se llevaron a las jovencitas. Ellos mataron a Rayén también, con un cuchillo y la dejaron ensangrentada en el suelo. Nahuel estiró los brazos para tratar de alcanzarla, pero un par de blancos le agarraron la cintura y le hicieron retroceder y se lo llevaron hasta que la visión de su madre moribunda fue opacada por el humo de fuego. Lo arrastraron hasta esos animales de cuatro patas, esos grandes, ahí lo subieron y cabalgaron.

El día en que todo ocurrió, nada quedó de ese pueblo. Los niños fueron robados y las guaguas muertas, las mujeres secuestradas y los hombres heridos. Nahuel creció mil años en un solo día.

O

O

El próximo paradero, dijeron los hispanos, es Río de la Plata. El Virreinato de Río de la Plata. Cuando salieron de los Bosques Araucanos los metieron a un barco y así estuvieron, entumecidos por días o semanas, hasta que los hombres les obligaron a bajar y vieron todo un nuevo mundo. Nahuel no tenía a nadie ahí y no se juntó con las demás niñas y niños que habían sido robados también, sino que se quedó solitario hasta que un hombre le tironeó el brazo y lo guio hasta el rincón donde estaban todos. Ese día el sol pegaba bien fuerte y había mucha gente en el mercado. Allá fueron a meterlos los hispanos, allá los sentaron y comenzaron a gritar y a llamarlos esclavos.

Hacía mucho calor y ellos no tenían agua, Nahuel se acurrucó contra las piernas de una muchacha abatida y cerró los ojos. Recordó a su mamá y le rogó a su Dios que se llevara su alma para encontrarse con ella allá. Unas pocas de las niñas que estaban siendo vendidas fueron compradas por hombres y se las llevaron, bien lejos, Nahuel observó su caminata; así después, otro hombre que parecía un soldado, preguntó, ¿cuánto por el mestizo? Nahuel no sabía que ellos le llamaban así pero el hombre que gritaba le hizo ponerse de pie y levantar el rostro para que el soldado pudiera mirarlo.

\- Son para el harén de Su Majestad el príncipe –habló el soldado y sin embargo, Nahuel no podía entender nada de lo que los dos hombres decían- Quiero de esta edad.

\- Hay muchas indias que también son traídas de los Bosques Araucanos. Están sanas y robustas.

\- ¿No hay más mestizos?

\- Oh, no –se lamentó el hombre, como pidiendo indulto- Él es el único.

El soldado compró a Nahuel y a otras chiquillas más. Todos estaban atemorizados, tenían mucho miedo de lo que podría pasarles. De ser vendidos y ser comprados, de largarse a otro lugar que no conocían. Con el soldado caminaron largo rato y en el puerto, volvieron a subirlos a un barco. Habían más soldados que jugaban y reían allá afuera pero ellos no tenían ni deseos de sonreír. Nahuel tropezó cuando subía la escalerita esa que los llevaba a barco y nadie le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

O

O

Los sueños sobre su mamá no se detuvieron en el barco. Las marejadas lo mecían de aquí para allá y Nahuel tenía la mirada fija contra los saquitos de maíz y habían más personas alrededor, pero ellos parecían no existir para él, todo eran los recuerdos sobre Rayén y sus manos y sus abrazos.

Llevaba vario rato ya moviéndose por las oleadas, nadie sabía allá adentro con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejaron Río de la Plata. Los soldados bajaban a veces y traían sopa pero además de eso, ¿qué sabían ellos, indios y esclavos del imperio, de la existencia allá afuera? Nahuel tenía bien apretada su pulserita, la que ellos no pudieron arrebatarle. El dolor golpeaba en él como las olas que agitaban la proa del barco.

\- ¡Languëmchefe! –Gritaba a veces, entre sueños - ¡Wedáñma!

A veces también se topaba con un soldado que le dejaba con su pesar, a veces otros lo enfrentaban. La única vez que realmente habló en el barco, ese soldado sin corazón le agarró del cabello. Le lanzó agua y le dio una bofetada, para que cerrara la boca. Los otros indios le gritaron por calma pero Nahuel no se calló y dijo palabras que el soldado no podía entender y como no podía saber lo que decía, entonces le pidió a una india que conocía cómo hablar español que le contara qué cosas lloraba el muchacho.

Y esto fue lo que esa india repitió:

\- ¿Quién eres tú para golpearme? ¡Quién eres tú para decirme que me lo quitarás todo! ¡Ya no me queda nada! ¿Qué más podría pasarme? Mi madre, los ancianos, los niños, Duham, ¡todo lo que amaba está muerto! Y yo soy vendido al Imperio como esclavo, ¡sometido como si fuese un animal! ¡Mátame! ¡Así estaré salvado! ¡Lánzame al mar, quiero morir, solo así voy a estar en paz, porque ya no me queda nada! ¡Ya no hay nada!

Esa noche traía tormenta, el olaje mecía el barco con furia, algunos de los indios que le hacían compañía a Nahuel creyeron que cedería al impacto de los látigos del mar. Nahuel se deslizó sobre los costales de harina lentamente e hincó la cabeza entre las piernas, lloraba fuerte y quería dejar de hacerlo, quitar de encima los ojos marrones, acusadores de los soldados, esos que se reían o se burlaban pero a la vez le tenían lástima, casi misericordia, Nahuel era incapaz de entender su dualidad y de comprender lo que habría de pasarle en cuanto cruzaran las puertas del palacio imperial. Por ahora, todo para él eran las lágrimas tormentosas, los ruidos de los truenos, los susurros de los indios, los pisotones fuertes de los soldados que abandonaban el cuartito como aire; cerró los ojos, agotado por el llanto que le punzaba en la cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Deseó poder morir durante el sueño, sin dolor ni avisos, así, irse y no volver más; en verdad estaba incluso dispuesto a sufrir rápido si es que eso le permitía alejarse de la barbarie.

Volver a sus bosques y perderse entre las araucarias y los canelos, cogerse en sus ramas como cuando niño, cruzar los helechos, los troncos podridos y llegar al río y mirarse el reflejo en las aguas, descubrir que cualquiera que conocía y amaba estaba detrás, esperando para darle un susto pequeñito. Nahuel se quedó dormido soñando con el olor de la amancay y la tibieza de los piñones amasados en su boca.

O

O

Los indios no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo duró el viaje en altamar. Atracaron de noche, en un puerto que tenía vida propia incluso cuando ya no reinaba más la luz de sol, lleno de gente y de mercaderes que ofrecían sus productos y de hombres vociferando, seguramente profetas. Ellos no conocían al Dios del que hablaba, ni a sus proezas ni sus milagros ni su amor, pero nadie tenía deseos para preguntar, ni aún el interés. Nadie les mostró la ciudad, tampoco, ni sus juglares y sus cantores de la calle, las floristas o los que desenrollaban sus telares llenos de comida; apenas los indios levantaban las miradas con pesar, eran ordenados a permanecer viendo el suelo.

Nahuel obedeció más por cansancio y fatiga, agotado por el largo viaje y las malas comidas. La noche les hacía cuna en su caminata y después en las carretas sobre las cuales los amontonaron, incómodos y apretados como si fuesen animales. Cuando cruzaban los caminos de tierra, después de tiempos que parecían infinitos, los soldados les permitieron sacar la cabeza y mirar afuera, al paisaje verde que los rodeaba y a la soledad de las madrugadas continuas en la capital del Imperio. Algunas mujeres caían sobre las otras luego de tomar aire y sentían deseos de llorar, acabadas por las sensaciones y los recuerdos, por la nostalgia de la vida nocturna de los Bosques Araucanos y la paz truncada de las calles de Hispania, por la noche fría y por sus polleras sucias y raídas que ya no les cubrían los tobillos.

Algunos soldados hablaban y contaban sobre el Palacio, meciéndose de aquí para allá por el movimiento impreciso de las pisaduras de los caballos; ellos decían Aquí van a vivir, ahora son la propiedad del Emperador, pero los indios estaban como entumecidos y los pocos que mantenían la barbilla alzada tenían la mirada perdida.

Nahuel se estaba viendo los pies fijamente, prestando atención al movimiento de la tela de sus trapos de aquí para allá con cada saltito en el camino, le caía el pelo en la cara sucia y le tapaba los ojos de color indescifrable; un soldado la había mirado por largo rato cuando subió a la carreta hasta que él le devolvió el gesto, altanero pero acabado, aparentando, presumiendo fortaleza que no hallaba en él mismo. El viaje lo había cansado y la realidad lo había remecido para volverlo impenetrable, inmovible, como una paradoja. En su rostro redondo no podía leerse la tristeza, sino la amargura de aquellos a los que los años se le vienen encima o descubren alguna verdad muy grande. Nahuel se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Las risotadas que dieron los soldados fueron las únicas voces que se oyeron durante el largo camino hacia la entrada del Palacio. Cuando el cochero se detuvo definitivamente, muchas de las mujeres estaban durmiendo recostadas unas sobre los hombros de las otras y los soldados hubieron de lanzarles agua encima para despertarlas. Llegaron casi de mañana, para cuando el sol recién se estaba aproximando por las montañas; fueron bajados uno por uno, con el requerimiento de la cabeza siempre gacha, la vista siempre sobre sus propios pies. Nahuel pestañeó repetidamente para echar una mirada a su alrededor y vio grandes y verdes jardines, construcciones de oro y un palacio gigante en frente.

\- Son quince indios traídos desde los Bosques Araucanos. Fueron comprados en el comercio de Río de la Plata y han sido traídos para el harén de Su Majestad el príncipe. - dijo uno de los soldados. Otro hombre hizo a los indios acomodarse en fila para ser presentados a aquella que era la directora del harén.

\- Están sucios y maltratados pero es entendible, porque ese es un viaje muy agotador –contestó la mujer, que tenía el cabello marrón amarrado en un moño alto y tenía el cuerpo cubierto de un largo y brillante vestido azul- ¿Cuántos años tienen?

\- Se compraron jóvenes, señorita Catalina, ninguno tiene más de veinte años.

\- ¿Y cuántas mujeres y cuánto hombres son?

\- Tres hombres y doce mujeres.

La mujer se paseó frente a los indios, revisando sus rostros demacrados, sus cabellos sucios y enredados, sus manos y sus cuellos. El momento en el que fue el turno de Nahuel y la señorita le tocó la mano, el indio se la arrancó bruscamente.

\- Les faltan modales, pero adentro aprenderán.

Los soldados asintieron y la directora del harén retrocedió para conseguir unos saquitos de monedas que luego entregó a uno de los hombres. Todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, abordaron las carretas y se marcharon.

A los indios les mandaron entrar al palacio, con la cabeza gacha y sin hacer ningún ruido. La señorita Catalina iba caminando delante de ellos, guiándolos entre los pasillos largos y angostos del palacio, señalándoles cómo deberían comportarse, cuándo hablar, qué hacer en frente de la familia real, la manera en que tenían que agacharse con suavidad para reverenciarlos en cuanto aparecieran.

Nahuel no podía entender nada de lo que la señorita decía y todavía su cabeza flotaba entre medio de los bosques, de Rayén, de Duham y de todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Cuando llegaron al harén, a esa habitación gigante, con otras muchachas y muchachos, que les vieron con cautela, que se levantaron para reverenciar a la señorita Catalina, nada más les indicaron a los indios que allí pasarían las tardes y les mandaron de inmediato a los baños.

\- Desde mañana, empezarán a ser entrenados –dijo la señorita Catalina, cuando ya la noche estaba entrada- Aquí dormirán y van a ser dispuestos para las tareas de palacio. Lo primero que harán ahora es ponerse la ropa que les ha sido dada, luego van a comer y se irán a dormir. Mañana serán despertados temprano.

Los indios se acomodaron en sus camas y las velas fueron apagadas y Nahuel se sentó en una de las camitas, bien incapaz de dormir y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Aún tenía la idea de que miraría a su alrededor y estaría su madre haciéndole compañía y el fogón encendido y sus abuelos dormirían más allá también. Él no podía ver a los otros indios y esperaba que los indios no pudieran verlo a él.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que no estaba llorando; cuando se deslizó hacia la cama, se apretó la muñeca y recordó, pero volvió a llamarle profundamente la atención que ninguna lágrima le cayera ante la memoria de su madre perdida. Creyó que tal vez el viaje en altamar le había insensibilizado, que quizás le había robado algo muy íntimo. Con la cabeza sobre la almohada cerró los ojos, bien apretados. Esa noche no soñó con Rayén pero sí recordó la destrucción de su pueblo, el comercio de Río de la Plata, el viaje en el barco y las bofetadas de los soldados sobre su cara una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, vino otro criado y los despertó con palmadas y silbidos y todos tuvieron que ponerse de pie e ir a los baños. Con el cabello húmedo Nahuel se puso la ropa que le habían entregado y en la mañana no tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse porque la señorita Catalina llegó bien puntual y los mandó a limpiar el harén.

El ir y venir de las escobas y de los trapos mareó a Nahuel, el olor de las telas, de las cortinas y del piso del harén le produjo náuseas, como si volviera a estar en el barco, sin embargo no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir. Tuvo que volver a su cama y se pasó la mano por la frente pero una de las esclavas más viejas le tomó el brazo con brusquedad, levantándolo a trompicones. Nahuel forcejeó para quitarla de encima, mas la otra mujer parecía molesta y enrabiada.

\- ¡Has lo que te dicen! ¡Aquí eres nuevo y vas a hacer lo que la señorita Catalina te ha mandado! ¡Limpia el harén! –le dijo en su lengua. A Nahuel le sorprendió reconocer el enojo en los ojos de aquella que venía del mismo lugar que él- ¡Eres el esclavo del príncipe y tendrás el harén limpio para él!

\- ¡Yo no soy esclavo de nadie! ¡A nadie le pertenezco yo! –gritó Nahuel muy fuerte. La señorita Catalina se acercó corriendo al notar el alboroto.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué están diciendo? –preguntó, poniéndose en medio. La mujer agachó la mirada y se tomó las manos y pronto estaba hablando en español, como todos allí.

\- Señorita Catalina, el esclavo no quiere hacer lo que usted le ha mandado.

\- No seas impertinente, niña, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Pero Nahuel no podía comprender su lengua y estaba viendo al suelo con los puños apretados.

\- ¡Dime tu nombre! ¡Dile que me diga su nombre! –le murmuró a la otra esclava. La mujer habló en la lengua de ellos, que se llamaba mapudungún y Nahuel levantó la vista.

\- ¡Me llamo Nahuel! –los otros araucanos que limpiaban e incluso un par de hombres del palacio que habían venido a conocer a los indios le prestaron atención.- ¡Soy Nahuel y no soy el esclavo de ningún príncipe! ¡Yo no seré mandado por nadie!

\- ¿Qué dijo? –cuestionó de inmediato la señorita Catalina y habiéndole contestado la otra esclava, agarró a Nahuel del brazo muy fuerte y también a la otra mujer y se los llevó a los dos lejos.

\- ¡Niño tonto!

Nahuel estaba altivo en el rincón al que lo habían lanzado, pero las piernas le tiritaban debajo de sus trapos azules. La señorita Catalina se acercó a él no amenazante, sino como quien quiere aconsejar bien.

\- Vas a traducirle todo lo que yo le he dicho para que entienda –le explicó a la otra esclava y empezó, de frente a Nahuel- En el palacio, las cosas no son fáciles. En el palacio hay intrigas y secretos y acciones muy ruines, pero si eres inteligente vas a soportarlo y lograrás salir adelante. Compórtate bien y trabaja duro y quién sabe, el príncipe te elegirá para pasar las noches y luego te convertirás en el favorito. Los esclavos que ahora creen que tienen el derecho de mandarte porque son más antiguos que tú te harán reverencias e intentarán todo por servirte. Pero tienes que ser humilde y trabajador, Nahuel, callado y obediente. El harén no soporta a la gente como tú y tarde o temprano, las destruye.

Luego de oírlo en su lengua, el indio se le quedó mirando pero no dijo palabra. Al ver que no tenía respuesta, la señorita Catalina le dio una especie de sonrisa bien maltrecha y lo mandó a trabajar y Nahuel bajó la cabeza e hizo lo que le habían dicho que hiciera.

O

O

Nahuel aprendió español bien rápido para así poder entender lo que todos decían a su alrededor. La señorita Catalina le enseñaba durante las noches y ahí se quedaban, susurrando oraciones imprecisas hasta que el sueño los golpeaba al final. La señorita Catalina le contó muchas cosas sobre ella, como que venía del Virreinato de Nueva Granada, le dijo que ella también había sido un día una muchachita que llegó en barco a la capital del Imperio, que ella también había sido comprada en el mercado. Le dijo que la separaron de sus padres y sus hermanos y que no sabía qué había sido de ellos. Le dijo que ella también había estado asustada y que también los había odiado a todos, pero que el palacio se volvió su hogar y que ahora no se imaginaba cómo viviría si alguna vez se la llevaran de allí.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –le dijo Nahuel, al cabo de muchas noches en vela, cuando ya podía hilar oraciones.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste para soportar el dolor?

\- El dolor no se va nunca –sonrió Catalina, entonces. Nahuel la observó largamente- Aprendí a vivir con él. Dije que tenía que hacerme más fuerte y me hice más fuerte. Aquí hay solo dos opciones: o te vuelves fuerte o mueres. Aprendí a sobrevivir porque era lo único que podía hacer, sino, ¿qué iba a ser de mí?

\- Siento que estoy muerto –Nahuel susurró- Rezo todas las noches a Neguechén para que se lleve mi alma.

\- No pienses así –se lamentó la señorita Catalina y le tomó las manos. Nahuel se sorprendió ante el gesto pero no por eso se alejó- Aún eres muy joven.

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso? Me han quitado el alma. Luzco vivo pero estoy muerto por dentro. Necesito salir de aquí, tú puedes ayudarme... por favor, sálvame.

\- Yo no puedo hacer eso. Eres el esclavo del príncipe, él decide tu destino.

\- ¿Y qué ha decidido para mi destino? Mi destino lo manejo yo. Voy a escapar de aquí, ya vas a ver...

\- ¿A dónde irías? Viste morir a tu madre frente a tus ojos, ¿qué te queda ahora? Todo lo que tienes es este palacio, estas sábanas, esta cama, esta habitación. Así nos sucede a todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso no extrañas a tu gente? ¿No extrañas a tu familia? ¿Cómo te llamabas antes de que llegaras aquí y ellos te nombraran Catalina? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso ya no sientes?

\- No hay lugar para los sentimientos en este palacio. -dijo Catalina finalmente y se puso de pie.- Buenas noches.

O

O

Sebastián atravesó los pasillos y las criadas que estaban de pie allí se inclinaron con suavidad. Aún consideraba medio ajeno todo lo que tuviera que ver con las reverencias y parece que solo a él seguía molestándole porque el resto de sus hermanos se había acostumbrado desde niños. A él todavía le picaban las manos cuando los soldados agachaban la cabeza y nadie lo miraba a los ojos, a veces quería decirles que se levantaran y vamos, que lo trataran como otro soldado, pero Sebastián sabía que él nunca llegaría a ser normal, sabía que su condición le cerraba incluso las puertas del trono.

Pero a pesar de todo, él nunca había envidiado a Martín. Era su hermano mayor, el primero en sucesión al trono, uno de los dos hijos legítimos del Emperador, aquel que ascendería hasta gobernar el mundo entero. Allí estaría él para cuando eso sucediese.

Afuera de la puerta de los aposentos de su hermano, Sebastián anunció su llegada a los guardias y esperó que Martín diera su aprobación para entrar.

\- ¡Hermano! –le llamó Martín en tanto cruzó el umbral. Sebastián sonrió y abrió los brazos.

\- Nuestro padre está en el jardín y esperaba que pudiéramos ir y jugar un rato. ¿Estás haciendo algo?

\- ¡Nada! ¡Vamos! Creo que Victoria y mi madre están allá también. Estaba leyendo uno de los libros que me trajo Gilbert.

\- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Sebastián.- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- La Divina Comedia.

\- Escuché sobre él.

\- Pedímelo cuando termine de leerlo.

Sebastián no más le dio una sonrisa y entonces los dos príncipes avanzaron fuera de la habitación y los guardias de las puertas los reverenciaron al cerrarlas. Charlaron de cosas triviales y de asuntos importantes del Imperio, las dos cosas a la vez entre medio de sus risas y sus roces. Sebastián finalmente le hizo una pregunta a Martín:

\- ¿Vas a ir a conocer a los esclavos que llegaron para conformar tu harén?

\- ¿Tienes celos de mí porque vos no tenés un harén?

\- Podría envidiarte por muchas otras cosas más, creéme cuando digo que un harén no es una de ellas.

Martín sonrió.

\- No –le respondió después- dejaré que mi madre se ocupe de eso. Sé que ella traerá los esclavos adecuados, yo solo voy a tener que elegir entre ellos.

\- Deberías abstenerte hasta casarte. Quiero decir, deberías evitar que alguna de esas mujeres quede embarazada y entonces tengas un hijo ilegítimo. No creo que sea lo correcto para la dinastía.

\- Es curioso que estés hablando de eso.

\- Solo no quiero que cometas el mismo error que cometió papá.

\- Sebastián, escúchame. –le dijo Martín y detuvo su camino. Agarró los hombros de su hermano y les dio un apretoncito- Vos no sos un error. Nuestro padre se enamoró otra vez y eso está bien, naciste del amor. Si él no te amara como lo hace, ¿creés que seguirías aquí con nosotros?

\- No.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Sos igual de importante para él como lo soy yo o Victoria. Su Majestad no hace diferencias entre sus hijos.

\- La única diferencia está en que vos accedes al trono y yo no puedo, porque soy un bastardo.

\- No digás esas cosas… Tu madre fue una Haseki, la mujer más poderosa en el palacio después de la Emperatriz, fue amada por Su Majestad y querida por el pueblo, igual que vos, el pueblo te ama, Sebastián, probablemente preferirían que quién llegue al trono seas vos y no yo.

Catalina iba conversando con los esclavos cuando entonces vio que los dos príncipes se acercaban y se detuvo con rapidez. ¡Atención, Sus Altezas están aquí! Les dijo a los muchachos que la seguían y todos agacharon la cabeza.

\- Sus Altezas –repitió Catalina, reverenciando a los hombres. Martín iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a la criada.

\- Buenos días, Catalina. ¿A dónde vas?

\- Llevo a los esclavos a darse un baño, príncipe.

\- ¿Son ellos los araucanos que llegaron hace algunas semanas? –curioseó Sebastián, mirándolos a todos pero no podía observar sus rostros, sino no más sus cabellos y sus manos apretadas.

\- Así es. ¿Les gustaría acercarse y verlos…?

\- No –se adelantó Martín, porque probablemente Sebastián si tenía intenciones- Esperaremos la sorpresa. Mi madre se encargará de elegir algunos para mí –repitió y la señorita Catalina inclinó la cabeza. Los príncipes se marcharon y entonces todos los esclavos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

\- ¿Lograste verlos?

\- ¿Cómo eran?

\- ¿Son tan guapos como dicen las criadas?

\- ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados elegidos por la Emperatriz? ¡Ojalá me elijan a mí!

\- ¿Para qué los eligen? –preguntó Nahuel a Catalina, hablando apenas entre medio del cabello largo que le rozaba los hombros. La señorita Catalina, antes de decir cualquier cosa, acarició sus mechones.

\- Despídete de ellos. Hoy te cortarán el cabello. No puedes verte así para cuando la Emperatriz venga a visitarlos.

\- ¿Para qué nos va a visitar? ¿Qué va a pasarnos?

\- Lo que te dije. Algunos serán llevados frente al príncipe por la Emperatriz y entonces él elegirá a uno para pasar la noche. Ese afortunado o afortunada será muy reconocido en el palacio.

Nahuel abrió la boca.

\- Yo no quiero ser elegido por nadie. Yo no quiero estar con ningún príncipe, ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué el príncipe puede elegir hombres?

\- El príncipe merece experimentar todo el regocijo del mundo. Además, se dice que el amor entre hombres es sagrado, porque no hay ninguna necesidad entre ellos para procrear. Es un amor más fuerte, más puro, incluso. Pero basta de charlar, vamos hasta los baños, se nos hará tarde y luego nos van a regañar.

Los esclavos seguían hablando de los príncipes y entre sus risillas y sus ansias caminaron hasta las tinas y allí Catalina cerró la puerta, Nahuel logró mirar antes los pasillos vacíos a su alrededor.

O

O

\- ¡Hijos míos! –Antonio abrió los brazos y se puso de pie, dejando el trono vacío. A su lado, su mujer, Lovina la Emperatriz, sonrió con condescendencia pero no se levantó, tampoco lo hizo su hija, recostada un poco más allá- ¿Por qué han demorado tanto? Estamos aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Martín estaba leyendo, Su Majestad –contestó Sebastián- Sabe que nadie puede quitarle un libro de las manos.

Martín sonrió con vergüenza.

\- Me lo dio Gilbert, padre.

\- ¡Ese Gilbert! ¡Espero que te haya dado un buen libro!

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Realmente lo es!

\- Tomen asiento. Su hermana ya estaba extrañándolos.

Martín se sentó junto a Victoria y Sebastián se acomodó al lado derecho del Emperador. Tenían en frente el jardín y a los guardias y algunas criadas que habían venido acompañando a las mujeres de la dinastía. Frente a ellos, también, frente al trono, había una mesita sobre la que estaban dispuestos manjares y frutas y bebidas. Martín estiró la mano para coger una uva.

\- He mandado a traer las espadas para que ustedes jueguen –murmuró el Emperador- Ya no tardan los criados en venir. ¿Cómo han ido sus lecciones? ¿Están estudiando?

\- Estamos aprendiendo otros idiomas, padre –respondió Martín- Lenguas orientales.

\- El futuro Emperador de Hispania debe entender todos esos idiomas bárbaros –habló Lovina. Sebastián la miró pero luego agachó la vista. Antonio pareció incomodarse con las palabras de su mujer pero él no podía decir nada contra ella y en cambio, se puso de pie. Todos lo imitaron inmediatamente.

Los criados llegaron cuando el Emperador había pensado en volver a sus aposentos. Entregaron las espaldas y retrocedieron hasta ubicarse en los extremos del jardín. Antonio decidió entregarle una a su hijo mayor y otra a Sebastián y los muchachos se acomodaron al frente y entonces él tuvo que volver a sentarse. Lovina y Victoria se sentaron también.

\- Mi hijo va a ganar este juego –dijo Lovina- La espada es su arma preferida.

\- No subestimes a Sebastián –contestó Victoria. El Emperador estaba entretenido mirando a los príncipes enfrentarse- Es muy bueno también. Me atrevo a decir que es mejor que Martín.

\- No vuelvas a repetir eso -la reprendió Lovina. Victoria agachó la cabeza por unos instantes y luego levantó la vista. Miró a sus hermanos jugar y sonrió, acomodando su vestido y su cabello rojo como el fuego y alentó a los muchachos. Antonio la oyó gritar y se echó a reír.

O

O

\- ¡Ha venido el pintor! ¡Ha venido el pintor! ¡Va a pintar a alguno de nosotros! ¡Vamos a mirar! ¡Vamos a mirar!

Los criados se pusieron de pie con rapidez y corrieron hasta las puertas del harén, el hombre de barba larga y cabellos oscuros estaba mirando a las muchachas una por una y después examinaba a los chiquillos y negaba de inmediato y partía a otro lado a mirar a más de los criados. Nahuel estaba sentado en uno de los rincones y no había compartido la euforia de los demás esclavos, pero de todas maneras se levantó y se acercó con sigilo hasta donde estaba el grupo de muchachos que gritaba y batía las palmas. Apenas alcanzó a mirar a un hombre, que observaba a una chiquilla de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Eres muy linda! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, señorita?

\- Me llamo María. Así es como ellos me han llamado.

Nahuel se abrió paso entre la multitud, observado con inocua curiosidad. El pintor se volteó y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y el hombre le apuntó con el dedo.

\- ¡Tú!

El esclavo no entendió y retrocedió con lentitud, pero el hombre lo siguió hasta ponerse frente a él y tocarle el rostro. Nahuel le pegó en la mano apenas vio sus intenciones.

\- ¡A ti! ¡Voy a retratarte a ti! ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Nahuel.

\- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? –alegó María.

\- ¡Pues nada! ¡Ya no te pintaré! ¡Vamos al jardín! ¡Tengo lo necesario para ti, Nahuel!

El pintor le agarró la mano y luego llegó la señorita Catalina, sorprendida con el alboroto pero Nahuel apenas pudo mirarla cuando el hombre se lo llevaba de ahí a trompicones y Catalina sonrió, media feliz por él.

En el jardín, se acomodaron en un rinconcito lleno de árboles y de flores en su alrededor. Nahuel llevaba trapos blancos encima y se preguntó si acaso habría de cambiarlos, pero el pintor no le dijo nada y se desapareció por el tiempo necesario que le tomó coger un animalito que estaba en brazos de otro de sus ayudantes. Nahuel miró sorprendido a la pelusa blanca que traía.

\- Toma a este cordero en los brazos –le dijo el pintor. Nahuel sostuvo al animalito y sus manos recorrieron todo su pelito blanco y suave y lo acaricio sin fin. El pintor se dispuso a su frente, contra el lienzo y las pinturas y entonces le dijo- Dame una sonrisa.

Nahuel deslizó su mirada del pequeño animal, que le lamía las manos, hasta los ojos del pintor y como pudo, sostuvo al cordero más contra su pecho y entonces sonrió para él.

O

O

\- El pueblo te trajo muchos regalos –dijo Lovina, de pie contra las cortinas de esa gran habitación. Alrededor estaban todos los presentes que los civiles habían mandado para el príncipe; Martín se deslizó con las manos tras la espalda- Les agradecerás creando fundaciones para los pobres. El día en que asciendas al trono todos vendrán a ver tu coronación, serás amado y respetado por ellos, serás el emperador más grande que Hispania haya visto…

Martín no contestó. Miraba sin embargo los jarrones y las joyas y los muebles y las ropas y las pinturas, los retratos de gente tan distinta, de gente de otros lugares, quiso saber quiénes eran ellos, qué hacían en estos momentos pero no se lo preguntó a su madre y en tanto, se acercó a las pinturas y las observó bien, una por una. Eran muchachas, la mayoría, bonitas y graciosas, de todos los colores y las formas, pero eso no captó su atención tanto como el par de ojos que sobresalían de lo escondidos que estaban detrás de otros retratos. Martín estiró los brazos y tomó la pintura, contemplándola por segundos: era un jovencito, un niño, un mestizo, un mestizo de piel suave y de ojos de miel, de cabellos marrones y de nariz juguetona. Un mestizo que cogía en brazos a un cordero, que sonreía al que lo retrataba y con esos ojos que le demostraron a Martín dulzura pero por sobre todo inocencia.

\- ¿Quién es él? –tuvo que preguntar.

Lovina sonrió al instante.

\- Es un muchacho de tu harén –le dijo- un esclavo. Un indio traído desde los Bosques Araucanos.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- No lo sé, pero lo traeré hasta vos si eso es lo que mi príncipe desea.

Martín se volteó, todavía con el retrato en las manos, pero no le respondió porque Lovina lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

O

O

Nahuel bebía la sopa que era la última comida del día cuando Catalina llegó hasta él. Se veía abochornada y nerviosa y Nahuel frunció el ceño cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado. Quiso preguntarle qué ocurría pero la señorita Catalina abrió la boca antes de que Nahuel fuera capaz de decir cualquier cosa.

\- La Emperatriz te ha elegido. Debes ver al príncipe Martín esta noche.

\- ¿Qué? –contestó él, atónito. Después negó con la cabeza muchas veces y retrocedió, dejando el plato de sopa sobre la mesita- No. Yo no. No pueden hacerme esto. No lo permitas, por favor, señorita Catalina, ¡no permitas que ellos me sacrifiquen así!

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti, Nahuel? –susurró Catalina casi con lástima- Nada. Son las órdenes de la Emperatriz, ponte de pie y acompáñame para que los criados te preparen, te quiten esas ropas y te pongan perfume.

\- ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! –volvió a suplicar Nahuel- No lo hagas, ¡tú puedes ayudarme! ¡Escóndeme!

Catalina negó con la cabeza, pero Nahuel seguía susurrando por favor, por favor, por favor.

\- Te están esperando…

\- Por favor…

\- Ven conmigo.

Nahuel se puso de pie y Catalina le tomó la mano, el resto de los criados se les quedaron mirando, pero no hablaron ninguna palabra y volvieron a su comida. No llores, dijo la señorita Catalina cuando vio que Nahuel se sorbía los mocos, pero Nahuel no estaba llorando, juntó sus manos y mantuvo la mirada gacha y así se quedó cuando llegaron a esa habitación y los criados le dieron un baño, le cambiaron la ropa y le perfumaron las muñecas y el cuello. Cuando abrieron las grandes puertas de esos aposentos y Nahuel fue guiado por la señorita Catalina por el pasillo hasta la habitación del príncipe, ella le susurró que mantuviera la vista gacha en todo momento pero Nahuel creyó que eso era obsoleto, ¿cómo quisiera él ver a los ojos de ese monstruo al que lo estaban sacrificando? No digas ninguna palabra a menos que él te pregunte alguna cosa, se bueno, Nahuel, haz al príncipe feliz.

Haz al príncipe feliz, quedó dando vuelta por su cabeza.

Al fin llegaron a las puertas de los aposentos del príncipe y Catalina se volteó para mirarlo. Nahuel levantó la vista para verla a los ojos y la señorita Catalina sabía que sus ojos no más decían por favor y fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada sin que el pecho le ardiera con culpa. Le habló a los guardias que anunciaran que el esclavo estaba aquí y entonces uno de los hombres entró hasta la habitación del príncipe y salió con rapidez y dijo ''él puede entrar''.

Catalina quiso desearle buena suerte pero simplemente no pudo.

Nahuel suspiró profundamente cuando le murmuraron que avanzara hasta los aposentos del príncipe. Era una habitación gigantesca pero él no pudo notar eso porque sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente el piso alfombrado. Oyó las puertas cerrarse pero no notó al príncipe, no vio sus pies y supo que por lo menos no estaba frente a él y eso le dio calma.

Martín estaba en su balcón, observando el cielo de la noche de Hispania, pero en cuanto las puertas se cerraron se dirigió hasta el centro de la habitación y fue capaz de mirar a Nahuel, de pie, con la cabeza inclinada, con las manos juntas y apretadas y recordó al cordero que en el retrato él estaba sosteniendo y pensó en ese momento más que nunca que nadie tenía tanta alma de cordero como el esclavo al que presentaban ahí, en sus aposentos.

\- No te dieron un nombre –dijo y Nahuel se sobresaltó, pero no contestó nada. Martín no esperaba una respuesta y avanzó hasta acomodarse frente a él. Nahuel sintió su olor y se vio tentado a retroceder unos pasos sin embargo no lo hizo y se quedó quieto, esperando por lo que siguiera- Como Nahuel llegaste a este palacio, pero no vas a permanecer en él así –Nahuel escuchó todo y no pudo adivinar lo que vendría más adelante; Martín estiró la mano y le sostuvo la barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza y entonces Nahuel pudo ver sus ojos verdes y sus labios que susurraban las palabras que cambiarían su destino para siempre- Desde este momento en adelante, sos Manuel. Manuel, Dios con nosotros.

Dios con nosotros, oyó que el príncipe dijo, pero si Dios permitía que un cordero cayera en garras de un león como este, Dios no estaba en ninguna parte.

* * *

Ya, encuentro soñada esta idea y la voy a hacer. Adaptación de la serie Magnificent Century, conocida también como ''Suleimán el gran sultán'' o simplemente como ''El Sultán''.

El título es en honor a esa frasecita tan acertada de Diego Portales.

Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Reviews?


	2. La promesa

**El Peso de la Noche**

 **O**

 **O**

 _II. La promesa_

.

.

La respiración de Martín la podía sentir por sobre sus labios, suave y calentita, bien lenta, bien calmada, dormido todavía no había miedo, parecía inofensivo, Manuel pensó, su cabeza recargada contra su mano, su cabello revuelto sobre su cabeza. Los recuerdos de la noche venían a él una y otra vez pero ya no había rencor ni lástima, las luces de la mañana habían traspasado las cortinas para darle más paz, más sigilo; ahora no más miraba al príncipe y hasta le daban ganas de pasarle los dedos por el pelo. Pero después se acordaba, así, de la nada, de las cosas y desistía rapidísimo. Martín había sido amable con él, no era el monstruo que imaginó cuando apenas llegó a su habitación, mirando al piso, era un hombre dulce que no hizo nada que lo lastimara y después de un rato había aprendido a valorar eso. Desnudo como estaba, aún, volteó la cabeza con todos sus pensamientos hasta la ventana y los rayos del sol pegaron fuerte sobre sus ojos; entonces se acomodó sobre la cama y se sentó, temiendo despertarlo por el movimiento pero el príncipe no se inmutó. Manuel agarró sus trapos que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo y se los puso encima.

Avanzó silencioso y curioseó el retrato que el príncipe tenía colgado en su pared. Se sorprendió al verse allí mismo, con el cordero y con su sonrisa y no se aguantó, miró de vuelta a la cama y notó que Martín se daba una vuelta, aún perezoso y adormilado. Le pareció un gesto, eso del retrato, pero no fue suficiente para hacer que se quedara ahí con él y golpeó la puerta con suavidad y en unos segundos, estaba fuera de los aposentos del príncipe.

Los guardias no lo miraron y Manuel agradeció que no lo hicieran. Caminó por los pasillos y se dirigió a los baños; aún era de mañana y estaban desocupados. Se acercó a una tina, consiguió agua y al rato ya estaba hundido entre la humedad suave que le bañaba la piel. Sumergió la cabeza por algunos segundos bajo el agua, segundos que halló inalterables, largos y pesados, pero todo lo que tenía ahora eran los recuerdos de la vida que había dejado atrás en los Bosques Araucanos y de esta nueva que se había empezado a formar desde que cruzó las puertas de esa habitación y le llamaron Manuel. Pensó en ello también, pensó que no estaba mal, pensó que ser Manuel no era diferente a ser Nahuel, ¡que hasta sonaban parecido! Manuel imaginó la nueva vida que tendría en el palacio. Pensó en darle la bienvenida a Manuel y las buenas noches a Nahuel, para siempre, ahora.

Para cuando salió de los baños, con el cabello húmedo, las gotas cayendo a sus hombros descubiertos, no alcanzó a cruzar el pasillo que lo llevaba de vuelta al harén cuando una madrugadora Señorita Catalina lo atrapó justamente y lo llevó del brazo a uno de los rincones. Manuel se sobresaltó, intentó que ella lo dejara ir pero Catalina lo llenó de preguntas:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué te levantaste? ¿Por qué no estas con el príncipe? ¿Él te dejó ir? ¿O saliste por tu propia voluntad?

\- Shh, no hagas tanto ruido –contestó Manuel, con el dedo sobre los labios. Miró para un lado y para otro y finalmente le dijo:- El príncipe está durmiendo, quería un baño así que me levanté. No tardé nada.

\- ¡Vuelve a la habitación y reza porque el príncipe no se haya dado cuenta de esto! ¡No puedes hacer esas cosas, Nahuel! –Catalina lo tomó de brazo otra vez y lo encaminó a los aposentos del príncipe pero Manuel se detuvo un momento.

\- Ya no soy Nahuel. El príncipe me ha llamado Manuel. Ese es mi nombre ahora.

\- ¿Qué? –Catalina preguntó incrédula- ¿Cómo así?

\- Ya no soy Nahuel. El príncipe me ha llamado Manuel.

\- ¿Qué? –Catalina preguntó incrédula- ¿Cómo así?

\- ¡Así! ¡El príncipe me llamó Manuel! ¡Pero ese no es mi nombre! ¡Seguiré siendo Nahuel, así me llamó mi mamá!

\- Por Dios… -susurró Catalina y con la mano cubrió su boca. Manuel se acercó mucho a ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabes por qué el príncipe te eligió?

\- No.

\- Porque vio tu retrato, el que hizo el pintor. Te vio ahí, con el cordero en los brazos, y entonces te llamó. Te llamó porque le gustaste desde el momento en el que vio esa pintura.

Manuel no dijo nada.

\- Escúchame bien, Manuel –dijo Catalina y fue ella quien se inclinó hacia él. Le tomó una mano y la apretó entre las suyas, parecía extrañamente emocionada, cautivada, quizá, intranquila, pero Manuel no podía entender nada de eso. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era muy rara- Ya fuiste elegido y el príncipe te ha cambiado de nombre. Porque eres especial para él, acéptalo sin miramientos, confía en lo que esto puede traerte y si hiciste al príncipe feliz en esa noche, estás en hora buena. El príncipe te eligió, significa que por ahora le gustas, significa que te quiere de una manera en que no ha querido ningún otro esclavo, pero eso no es suficiente. Si haces al príncipe feliz y cuando él no pueda respirar si tú no estás cerca, solo ahí, Manuel, te convertirás en el Haseki de este palacio. Puedes gobernar el mundo.

Ella dijo eso con tanto clamor, con tanta pasión, que Manuel no se atrevió a cuestionarle nada ni siquiera a dudar de alguna de sus palabras. Lo que le quedó dando vueltas por la mente, cuando Catalina lo empujó en dirección a la habitación del príncipe fue ''Puedes gobernar el mundo'' ¿Quién quisiera gobernar el mundo? Manuel agachó la cabeza cuando volvió a estar en frente de los guardias y ellos le abrieron la puerta, ¿quién quisiera gobernar el mundo y ser un Haseki? El Haseki del príncipe. Manuel miró el retrato, su retrato otra vez y rodeó la cama y cuando estuvo allí, en frente de Martín, que apenas y pestañeaba, lo decidió. Yo quisiera gobernar el mundo.

\- Buenos días, príncipe –susurró. Martín le regaló su primera sonrisa de la mañana.

\- Buenos días –contestó. Hizo el intento el príncipe de incorporarse sobre las almohadas pero desistió rapidísimo y Manuel se sonrió con ternura.- ¿Te despertaste muy temprano?

\- Fui a darme un baño –le dijo sincero- Espero que eso no le moleste. Lo abandoné sin que usted me diera su permiso, perdón.

Martín negó con la cabeza: - No importa.

Pero la conversación se detuvo ahí. El príncipe rodó por la cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

\- Parecías muy asustado cuando llegaste aquí.

\- Lo estaba.

Esa mañana, Manuel era todo honestidad.

\- ¿Quién sos? –preguntó Martín, viéndole a la cara- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Me llamaban Nahuel, era un indio y venía desde los Bosques Araucanos. Me capturaron en una de las guerras que los hispanos sorteaban con los mapuches y me llevaron hasta Río de la Plata y ahí me vendieron como esclavo en el comercio. Entonces me subieron a un barco y llegué aquí.

\- Lo siento –dijo el príncipe, solo porque creyó que eso era lo correcto.

\- No es su culpa… ¿sabe una cosa? –Martín negó con la cabeza y Manuel apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho. El príncipe aceptó el gesto sin miramientos- Cuando llegué aquí, creí que siempre estaría triste y que nunca más volvería a sonreír… creí que ser elegido por usted era un castigo, me sentí así, como el cordero del retrato, pero ahora ya no. Estar con usted es un privilegio. Ahora estoy feliz.

Martín rio suavecito y lo apegó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Así se quedaron el resto de la mañana, Martín no quiso dejarlo ir y apenas tuvo que alejarlo de él de mala gana cuando la Emperatriz dijo que quería ver a este esclavo.

 **O**

 **O**

Manuel se atrevería a decir que los aposentos de la Emperatriz eran más grandes que la habitación del príncipe, mucho más. Tenía pinturas que adornaban sus muros, un montón de ellas, tenía jarrones y esculturas en muebles muy bien lustrados. Manuel alcanzó a divisar su cama al fondo de un pasillo estrecho que cruzaba el rincón donde estaban dispuestos los sofás. Al otro extremo había una mesita con un cuchillo y unas frutas cortadas sobre un pocillo de vidrio. Todo lo demás estaba adornado con lo que él consideraba chucherías y accesorios traídos desde todos los mundos. Lovina estaba recogida en uno de sus sillones, para cuando él fue traído hasta su vista. Llevaba su vestido verdoso de pollera ancha, sus zapatitos seguramente eran traídos desde China.

Manuel no le hizo reverencia cuando estuvo frente a ella y una de las criadas que acompañaba a la emperatriz lo increpó por ello. Lovina sonrió con lentitud cuando Manuel finalmente dobló sus piernas e inclinó su cabeza con suavidad.

\- Así que vos sos Manuel, el indio que pintaron en el retrato. –comenzó ella. A Manuel el instinto le dijo que permaneciera callado, pero no fue capaz de seguirle el rastro.

\- El príncipe me ha llamado Manuel. Pero yo soy Nahuel. Ese es el nombre que mi gente me dio. Ni el príncipe ni usted cambiará eso.

\- Qué boca tuya –respondió. Se puso de pie, entonces, y se acomodó frente a él. Eran casi de la misma estatura- ¿No aprendiste nada dentro del harén? ¿No te enseñaron cómo comportarte? ¡Estás frente a una emperatriz! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

\- Solo estoy comentándole acerca de cuál es mi nombre. Usted me llamó Manuel, pero ese no soy yo.

\- Le perteneces al príncipe. Todo lo que él disponga sobre vos será cumplido. Si él lo desea vivís, si él lo desea estás muerto.

Manuel tensó los hombros y con una voz susurrante comenzó:

\- No le pertenezco al príncipe… tampoco a usted. Soy un hombre libre, traído a este palacio como un esclavo. Me vendieron y aquí acabé, pero ellos no me han arrancado mi libertad. El príncipe puede disponer de mí como quiera, sin embargo eso no le hace mi dueño. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie. Me levantaré contra cualquier injusticia que sea cometida contra mí –para ese entonces, estaba mirándola fijamente. Lovina le veía con los ojos abrasados, con las manos empuñadas- Porque ustedes no son mis dueños. Nací libre, contra mi voluntad me hicieron esclavo, nadie puede disponer de mí, ¡nadie, ni incluso usted! ¡Yo no seré parte de su Imperio de la mal…! –Manuel no pudo continuar con sus palabras, Lovina le había cruzado el rostro de una certera bofetada en plena mejilla.

Manuel sintió el calorcito debajo de su nariz y entre la bruma que la bofetada le había producido, miró el cuchillo que la Emperatriz mantenía arriba de la mesita. Alargó la mano y lo tomó y amenazó a Lovina y a las criadas, asustadas todas por el aspecto feroz del esclavo.

\- ¡Nunca vuelva a tocarme! ¡Nunca vuelva a tocarme o la mataré! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Mataré a todos aquí! ¡Ngenechén destruya su palacio y lleve a la Emperatriz y al príncipe hasta el dolor más profundo! ¡Si no lo hace él, lo haré yo!

\- ¡Llama a los guardias, de inmediato! –le dijo una de las criadas a otra de las mismas y la muchacha corrió hasta las puertas. Entraron rápido dos hombres que agarraron a Manuel de las piernas y le hicieron caer al suelo. Uno de los guardias se puso sobre él y le quitó el cuchillo, Manuel seguía hablando en su idioma, mordiendo las palabras.

\- ¡Tráiganlo hasta acá! ¡Arrodíllenlo ante mí! –gritó Lovina. Los guardias lo intentaron pero Manuel se movía hacia acá y hacia allá y casi se les escapaba de las manos. Lograron ponerlo de rodillas pero no consiguieron que bajara la cabeza mientras la Emperatriz dictaminaba qué pasaría con él. Manuel tenía la mirada llena de furia.- ¡Sos un insolente! ¡Mereces la muerte por esto! ¡Láncenlo al calabozo! ¡Que nadie le da agua ni comida! ¡Déjenlo allí hasta que esté rogando porque lo liberen!

El camino al calabozo era el pasillo más oscuro de todos los del palacio, había que bajar una escalera finita y al final de la construcción de piedra se erguían un par de celdas. Los guardias abrieron la puerta de una y lanzaron a Manuel allá adentro. Manuel cayó de espaldas y pudo sujetarse con las manos, se les quedó mirando antes de volver a gritarles en el idioma con el que lo había criado pero los guardias cerraron la jaula y entonces solo vino el silencio.

 **O**

 **O**

Manuel no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que la Emperatriz había dictaminado para él una sentencia tan cruda. Estaba asustado y había llorado, sí, se había secado las lágrimas con los trapos que Catalina le había dado. Se hallaba sentadito en un rincón, con las piernas abrazadas, con la cabeza gacha. El frío de esas rocas le tenía hasta los huesos entumecidos. Manuel cerró los ojos por unos instantes muy largos; cuando volvió a abrirlos, su madre estaba de pie frente a él.

\- ¿Mamá? –dijo, sin creerlo. La mujer le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y Manuel no lo dudó nada. Cuando estaba parado delante de ella, no pudo aguantarlo y se le lanzó al cuello.- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, mamá!

Rayén lo recibió en sus brazos y lo contuvo todo lo que Manuel pidió por su arrullo. Cuando él se alejó, conmovido hasta llorar, le habló a su madre con palabras delicadamente tiernas:

\- Mamá, ¿estás siempre cerca de mí? ¿te acuerdas de tu Nahuel?

\- ¡Siempre, siempre, hijito!

\- ¿Y me quieres todavía?

\- Eres bueno, hijo, siempre te quiero.

Manuel se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, con la cara roja por las lágrimas.

\- Tu herida está curada –susurró de pronto- Yo también quiero morir.

Rayén quiso decirle algo pero Manuel se adelantó:

\- Mamá, por favor. Este lugar está lleno de dolor y maldad –se lamentó, agarrándole las manos- No me dejes –le rogó.

\- No puedes venir conmigo, Nahuel –dijo ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Manuel sintió como que se le acababa todo cuando su madre se escabulló de sus manos- Debes quedarte y tomar venganza. Debes vivir y convertirte en alguien poderoso. Solo cuando tú seas poderoso, yo encontraré paz.

Manuel tragó saliva.

\- Lo perdí todo. No me dejes solo. No voy a poder lograrlo.

\- Lo lograrás, mi hijo puede hacerlo –Manuel negó con la cabeza y volvió a agacharla, llorando sin ninguna traba. Rayén volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y lo contuvo en su pecho, los dedos los pasaba por entre el cabello marrón corto de Manuel.- Prométeme algo, hijo mío.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Manuel, miserablemente.

\- Prométeme –susurró ella- Que llegará el día en que serán aquellos frente a los que tú te arrodillaste, quienes se arrodillarán ante ti y besarán tus ropas. Prométemelo, hijo.

\- Mamá, por favor, llévame contigo…

Manuel quiso rodearla con sus brazos pero cuando lo intentó, Rayén se esfumó y él volvió a caer sobre el piso de tierra.

 **O**

 **O**

Pero Manuel no pasó mucho tiempo allí en el calabozo. Cuando el príncipe volvió a buscarlo, entrada ya la noche, Catalina le comunicó dónde estaba Manuel y fue él mismo quién se encargó de traerlo de vuelta al harén. Lovina no podía creerlo y le dijo todo lo que ese esclavo había hecho pero para Martín no importaba nada y no permitió que su madre dijera una sola mala palabra de _su favorito_. Le dijo a Catalina que volviera a prepararlo para esta noche. La criada le dio en el gusto.

A Manuel lo rodeaban todos los muchachos del harén, le preguntaban qué había sido de su estadía en el calabozo, cómo era el príncipe Martín, le gritaban ¡Nahuel, Nahuel! Pero Manuel levantó la mano y les hizo callar con disimulo. Las palabras de su mamá golpeaban sobre él una y otra vez.

\- Desde ahora en adelante, deben llamarme Manuel. Así es como el príncipe ha decidido nombrarme. Soy Manuel. Manuel, el favorito del príncipe Martín.

Soy Manuel, _ascenderé de esclavo a la cima del mundo, porque así lo prometí._

\- ¿Estás listo, Manuel? ¡Vamos a los aposentos de Su Alteza!

Manuel le sonrió al resto de los muchachos del harén. Cuando se dio la vuelta para partir a ser preparado, susurró esto:

\- Nahuel murió cuando cruzó las puertas de ese calabozo.

Todos le veían expectantes.

\- Entonces Manuel nació.


End file.
